Vamos Rose
by Ale32
Summary: Pues en alguien tenían que desahogar sus penas ¿no? Para Rose y Scorpius sus apellidos no importaron en el momento en el que ellos decidieron entregarse. Un hecho que permaneció en secreto hasta el día de su re-encuentro.


**Ya saben... Que estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo me entretengo con ellos un rato y blablabla. **

Bueno, esto es mi primer fanfic realmente, espero que resulte de su agrado. Obviamente este no sera largo, espero hacerlo solamente de dos capitulos -aunque bien puedo haber sido solo uno- En fin, que lo disfruten.

* * *

**l.- ¿Que como empezó? Ni siquiera Rose se lo puede explicar. **

−Vamos Rose, dime que pasa− le decía un Albus preocupado por la actitud de su prima favorita.

Se encontraban en un famoso restaurante muggle, Rose lo había citado ahí alegando que necesitaba hablar con el de algo muy importante para ella diciendo también que la cita era en en ese lugar debido a que si alguien los escuchaba no se iba a entender de que estaban hablando.

−Rose ¿Qué tienes? Me preocupas, te has distanciado de nosotros ¿Cómo es que pasan semanas sin que de te dejes ver y de repente me citas aquí? – Albus le volvió a insistir al notar la mirada perdida de esta sacándola de su ensoñación.

Mas sin embargo Rose no cabía en sí de emoción. Bueno, no precisamente emoción. Era frustración. Ella creía que iba a ser fácil decirle a Albus que había pasado con ella y el por qué de su comportamiento, pero la verdad es que al tenerlo de frente ni siquiera podía mirarlo por más de dos segundos a los ojos trayendo como consecuencia un notable sonrojo. No imaginaba como iba a tener que ser con su familia, se volverían locos, lo más seguro es que su padre trataría de encerrarla en su casa como si tuviera 5 años de nuevo. Claro, a la princesita de Ron Weasley nadie la toca.

−Este… tengo que decirte algo, es muy importante tu reacción para mi. Seguramente, lo encontrarás equivocado pero es que en realidad no he podido evitarlo Albus. El se acerco a mí y cuando me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba, ya era muy tarde− Todo esto lo dijo con la mirada baja solo concentrándose en su ya frío café. Pero en vez de resultar esclarecedor para el chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes como el famoso Harry Potter, esta declaración solo lo confundió más. ¿De qué diablos hablaba su prima?

−Si me harías el favor de explicarte…− Dijo el joven de 20 años usando un tono irónico pero a la vez desesperado mientras le daba más de una mordida a su magdalena.  
Rose solo atino a rodar los ojos ¿Cómo era posible que su primo fuera tonto? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que se había enamorado? No, claro que no, el problema no era que se había enamorado, si no de _quién_ se trataba ¿Por qué el asunto le resultaba tan dramático? ¿Desde cuándo el amor era así de complicado? Tenía que sacar fuerza desde muy en el fondo de su ser, no por nada era Gryffindor y no por nada estaba a punto de confesárselo a Albus

−Mira Albus, como veo que no has entendido, te explicaré. Pero para esto tienes que escuchar la historia desde el principio, solo te pido que no me juzgues antes de acabar− Rose dijo esto con seguridad pero a la vez con inseguridad ¿Cómo diablos su sonrojo podía seguir creciendo?

_Como esta le había dicho a su primo, la historia empezó en Hogwarts en su séptimo año, en la ronda que hacían los prefectos. Evidentemente Rose era prefecta de Gryffindor y esa noche le tocaba guardia con nadie más que el prefecto de Slytherin, el tonto y engreído pero para nada feo: Scorpius Malfoy. Bueno, el no era tonto, de hecho sacaba calificaciones tan buenas como las de Rose, incluso a veces mejores. Claro que esto le enfurecía a un nuestra roja protagonista, por eso utilizaba la palabra "tonto" para describirlo. Volviendo al tema, el punto era que Rose llevaba esperándolo mas de veinte minutos ¿Cómo era posible? Se preguntaba mientras su enojo ascendia mientras caminaba mas a prisa por los pasillos en busca del rubio tonto. Pero quizás ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Esta pregunta en su cabeza hizo que su enojo disminuyera un poco, solo un poco.  
Preguntó a los compañeros de su casa, le preguntó a la odiosa de Anne Graceling (Según los rumores, los habían cachado haciendo no tan decorosas tardes de estudio en una de las aulas vacías) Ese pensamiento la hizo pensar y se dijo a si misma que a lo mejor estaba en una aula vacía pero cuando se dirigía a buscarlo en unas cuantas pensó: ¿Y si Malfoy estaba con alguien más, haciendo algo más que platicar?  
Debido a su creciente frustración decidió que mejor se iba a dirigir al baño de prefectos de quinto piso ¿Por qué no? Ya era tarde, de seguro no iba a haber nadie y además, si Malfoy no se dignaba a asistir a la ronda ¿Por qué ella sí? Su día no había sido bueno desde que en la mañana había descubierto como su ex novio le daba besos no tan discretos en el comedor a la zorra de Hufflepuff, Robin Hobb. Y ella como cualquier persona herida y humillada por los murmullos de la audiencia -es decir, los metiches del comedor_-_ decidió que plantarle una buena cachetada en frente de todos era una buena idea, y así lo hizo. Lo que definitivamente no se esperaba era que Albus, junto a James y Fred fue que al momento de hablarle y de darle la cachetada un segundo después ya tenía los pantalones abajo revelando unos bóxers apretados color rosa chillón. Además de que Fred le había puesto un conjuro a sus pantalones haciendo que aunque se los volviera a subir, estos rebeldemente de caían de nuevo. Esto le había alegrado un poco el momento y había hecho que lo llevara de forma más amena pero como quiera, la situación la ponía triste. Volviendo a lo anterior, Rose entró a su destino dándose cuenta de que el baño ya estaba lleno de agua y al parecer, por las burbujas el baño no había sido puesto hace mucho tiempo. Hecho que Rose no le dio mucha importancia puesto que empezó a desnudarse sin ningún reparo de que había alguien más en la habitación. Ingresó al agua sintiendo como esta estaba tibia y comenzaba a relajarle los musculos. Pero de repente el alma se le fue del cuerpo.  
Lo había encontrado. Mierda, por Merlín! Scorpius Malfoy estaba ahí, el tonto y engreído pero para nada feo Malfoy estaba ahí. Haciendo que Rose palideciera, debido a que no solo estaba ahí si no estaba ahí, adentro de la gran bañera, al otro extremo desnudo al igual que ella. La situación le hizo que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara, es decir ¿Quién no encontraba la situación algo excitante? Independientemente de quien fuera él, el entorno tenía algo de morbo y vamos, Scorpius no era feo, el tonto rubio se podría calificar como sensual. Pero claro, ¿Quién no era sensual a la luz de la luna y más cuando se tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado y atlético? Al parecer él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia por que seguía con los mismos ojos cerrados como cuando lo había visto, eso la hizo relajarse un poco, quizás no la había visto desnudarse –no es que tuviera algún reparo con su cuerpo es más, este le encantaba, tenía un busto no muy prominente pero tampoco era pequeño, cintura pequeña y caderas proporcionadas a sus largas piernas, además de un buen formado cuerpo por lo entrenamientos de quidditch- Y supuso que quizás podrían disfrutar del baño juntos, claro cada quien en su extremo, solo haciéndose compañía mutua y se permitió pensar que podría cerrar los ojos, pero no…_

−_¿Disfrutando de la vista Weasley? – Susurró el rubio con la voz algo ronca dejando ver un atisbo de sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. _

−_¿Cual vista? – La chica de las pecas decidió fingir demencia y por lo visto el tono que usó y la pregunta le agradaron al chico que soltó una suave carcajada, pero Rose recordó el por qué estaba ella ahí y le recriminó −¿Por qué no tuviste la decencia de avisarme que ibas a dejarme plantada Malfoy? Me hubiera ahorrado todo el tiempo en el que estuve buscándote− Dijo esta sin ningún reparo en su tono de voz, ya que este tenía un cierto deje de enfado que iba creciendo hasta convertirse en frustración. _

−_Lo siento, la verdad no era mi intención que las cosas fueran así pero no pude evitarlo, necesitaba relajarme y no vi otra salida más que esta. Si lo que te preocupa es el castigo, no tienes porque, hablaré mañana con el profesor Longbottom y le diré que yo falté a la ronda ocasionando que tú me buscaras. Mañana veré que más le invento- Terminó Scorpius de hablar con un movimiento simple de manos que dejó en claro que no planeaba darle tant importancia al asunto pero para sorpresa de Rose no le sorprendió esto, lo que la asombró fue que Malfoy se estuviera disculpando con ella ocasionando que Rose viera con más detenimiento su cara para saber si era el. El mismo que siempre la retaba en clase, el mismo que siempre la molestaba con su cabello y sus pecas, el mismo que provenía de la familia enemiga natural de los Weasley, el mismo Malfoy que siempre andaba con una nueva conquista en sus brazos. Y para aumentar la sorpresa de la Weasley esto no la enfadó si no que sintió comprensión hacia él, para ella también el día había dejado mucho que desear. _

−_Te comprendo− Susurró Rose mas para ella misma que para que el la escuchara. _

−_¿Ah si? – Por el tono de la contestación de Scorpius se dio cuenta de que estaba sorprendido, dejando al fin que Rose viera sus ojos grises abiertos –Escuché lo de tu novio, ese Frank, no entiendo cómo es que estabas con él, definitivamente eras mucho para el, lo bueno es que tus primos le dieron su merecido y tú con esa cachetada definitivamente no te quedaste atrás− El rubio se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían calado hondo por que debido a la sorpresa la chica Weasley empezó a tener los ojos llorosos tratando de contener su rabia –Lo siento, no medí mis palabras, vamos no llores ¿sí? Alégrate ¿sí? Perdóname− Así con esto Rose se volvió a sorprender y mientras sentía la mirada penetrante pero con un deje de dulzura en los ojos de Malfoy, se limitó a limpiar una lágrima que se había derramado por su rostro. Lo que no sabía esta era que Scorpius no podía ver a una mujer llorar, independientemente de quien fuera, su madre Astoria lo había criado así, convirtiéndolo en un ser sensible por dentro que pocas personas lograban entrever de vez en cuando. _

−_No te preocupes, tenía la esperanza de que la humillación no hubiera sido muy grande pero me doy cuenta de que si ha llegado a tus oídos es porque lo es, dime Malfoy ¿Cuál es la pena que hizo que nos reuniéramos involuntariamente aquí? – Rose continuo la plática, lo menos que le debía por hacerle recordar era que ella también supiera su razón de acudir en busca de relajación. _

−_Sabia que lo ibas a preguntar, bueno, es algo muy personal. Verás hoy me ha llegado una carta de mis padres comunicándome el fallecimiento de mi abuelo Lucius− Le contestó el rubio, pero mas bien el no se veía triste pero si algo abatido y Rose se preguntó cual era la razón –Se que es lo que piensas Weasley, tus ojos son muy expresivos. Pero tienes razón, no estoy triste por la muerte de mi abuelo si no por el distanciamiento que tomaron mi padre y él y por lo tanto trayendo como consecuencia que yo no lo conociera bien. Aunque me temo que si yo me hubiera acercado a él, me hubiera inducido a ser el mismo cretino que fue mi padre y a mi edad y secretamente le agradezco a el que no lo hubiera permitido aunque fue de una manera un poco cruel− Scorpius mientras hizo esa profunda confesión se permitió recargar su cabeza hacia atrás y Rose como si se hubiera sentido atraída se acerco a él en un claro deseo de consolarlo pero sin saber como, asi que busco su mano que estaba afuera del agua y se la sostuvo y para sorpresa de esta, el rubio no replicó si no que hizo más fuerte el agarre. _

−_Weasley te das cuenta de que estamos desnudos en el baño, eso podría ser mal interpretado ¿sabes? Sé que no viene al tema pero la situación tiene un morbo especial ¿no crees?- Dijo esto mientras el se enderezaba y Rose se sonrojaba a más no poder. _

_Scorpius como buen observador se fijó en el creciente sonrojo de la chica y no puedo antojársele más hermoso pero a la vez tan excitante ¿Quién iba a suponer que se encontraría con la chica Weasley en esta situación? Y él como buen caballero, se acerco a ella y la miro a los ojos dándole que era lo que iba a hacer a continuación y Rose ni siquiera se movió si no que espero anhelante y con el corazón latiéndole desbocado en su interior. Scorpius miro sus labios finos y después de esto se permitió rozarlos con los suyos y la chica empezó a moverlos por sobre los de él. _

_Como no por nada Scorpius tenía fama de buen besador, Rose se dejó llevar, no quería pensar en nada más que el chico con suaves labios, ella quería experimentar pero más que experimentar quería hacerlo con él. El beso que empezó como los más castos se tornó apasionado y desesperado esperando por más y con sus lenguas enredadas dejaron ver que buscaban más que un simple eso. _

_Claro que Rose no era virgen, la virginidad se la había entregado al idiota de Frank en una estúpida prueba de amor hace un poco más de un año, suficiente para convertirse en una empedernida amante del sexo pero por supuesto, nadie lo sabía, por ella era la perfecta prefecta de Gryffindor la alumna más intelectual, tenía una reputación que cuidar. Así que esta vez dijo ¿Por qué no? Ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba que aunque fuera solo por medio del sexo, necesitaba sentirse deseada y querida. Ella nunca hacia nada fuera de lugar pero esta vez quería darse esa libertad de sentir algo más, de romper las reglas sin ningún pudor. Por supuesto que estaba mal, demasiado mal para el gusto de Rose pero esta vez, disfrutaría de lo malo de la situación y no se preocuparía y saciaría la sed de adrenalina que sentía su cuerpo. _

− _¿No te importa acaso? Es decir, no creo que pueda pararme una vez que empecemos, ¿Estás segura Weasley? – Le preguntó el rubio una vez con la profundidad de su voz ronca que al mismo tiempo encendía mas a Rose.  
Rose solo se limitó a contestar un: "Si lo dices por nuestros apellidos Malfoy, no, no me importa. Tengo tantas ganas de esto como tú." _

_Y tal como ellos querían, sucedió. Sin nada más que dos personas con un ferviente deseo dispuestos a apagar. Sin importar los apellidos, el pasado o los simples problemas de la vida cotidiana…  
Pero claro, después de esa maravillosa noche en la cual la luna brillaba, ninguno de los dos se acercó al otro. Sólo había miradas desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor, a través de los pasillos, incluso sus rondas de prefectos no volvieron a coincidir. Tampoco ninguno de los dos se lo confesó a alguien, simplemente se quedó como un secreto entre ellos. _

_Al paso de ese año, ellos se graduaron y no se volvieron a ver. Scorpius se dedicó completamente a su trabajo en San Mungo y Rose, la perfecta Rose terminó trabajando como periodista, contraria a lo que su madre hubiera querido para ella.  
Pero algo los volvió a juntar, exacto, un patético accidente._

* * *

Viernes 01:47 a.m

Evidentemente se que es corto pero la verdad la imaginación no vuela tanto como yo desearía. En fin, espero recibir algunas de sus opiniones, gracias si es que se han tomado la molestia de leerlo. Besos :)


End file.
